Capítulo 2
by Phianna-Chitomi
Summary: Continuan las presentaciones y las divisiones en equipos...¿Cómo resultará esto?


PROGRAMA 1: PRESENTACION DE LOS PARTICIPANTES PARTE 2 (Aparece luego de los comerciales, Urd en pantalla aun riéndose y hablando con Kikyou de los hombres que han desfilado por ahí...(Más bien Urd solo habla porque Kikyou la ve con cara de indiferente y como pensando que está loca) y luego, al verse en el aire, saluda a la cámara y le pone el micrófono a la sacerdotisa lista para continuar). Urd: ¡Y aquí estamos otra vez con nuestros participantes que restan del grupo de Inuyasha y esperando a los otros 2 grupos faltantes!, aquí tenemos a esta linda joven que nos dirá su nombre y porque participa. Kikyou: Mi nombre es Kikyou, y participo porque deseo ganarle al tonto de Inuyasha y sacar a la estúpida de Kagome...los odio con todo mi muerto corazón...y si gano, podré cumplirme un deseo que tengo por ahí... (Kikyou sonríe con maldad y una mirada rara de asesina, asustando a Urd, quien prefiere mandarla a irse de una vez, antes de que la asuste más. La sacerdotisa se va y solo queda Naraku). Naraku: Soy Naraku, el gran Naraku, y estoy participando porque deseo ganar para realizar mis nuevos planes maléficos y tal vez, este concurso me ayude a conocer gente como yo, inteligente y tan deliciosa y peligrosamente malvada... (Desde el bosque, unas voces se escuchan). Hao: ¡Cuenta conmigo en eso de los planes maléficos! Pegasus: ¡Conmigo también mi buen hermano, estoy contigo y con este niño piromaníaco y psicópata! Urd: Parece que podrás conocer a la gente que deseas... (Urd sonríe con una gran gota y algo preocupada...si los malosos se llegan a unir...Naraku se va muy entusiasmado para conocer a sus "compadres" de jueguito. Se acerca el grupo de Love Hina, con solo un chico por delante que viene todo nervioso y al ver a Urd, sufre una hemorragia nasal inmediata y se pone rojo y a balbucear como idiota). Urd: ¡Hola, hola mis lindas chicas del Hinata y su administrador! Keitaro: Ho...ho... Urd: Corazón, no te comeré...solo dime tu nombre y tu razón de participar. (Urd se le acerca coquetamente, provocando que Keitaro no pueda dejar de verle el escote y balbucee, además de que detrás, Naru está furiosa, echando chispas). Keitaro: Soy...soy...soy... Naru: ¡Deja de balbucear tonto y habla bien! (Naru le da una patada en el trasero que empuja a Keitaro contra Urd y se le mete en el escote para diversión de la diosa, Naru estalla y Motoko, con su espada de madera, le grita "¡Pervetido!" y lo lanza al bosque de un golpe certero. Kitsune está solo riéndose como Sarah, Shinobu solo murmura "Keitaro" con preocupación y Kaolla...está entretenida con un plátano). Urd: Creo que fueron demasiado agresivas...chavas... (Urd las ve algo enfadada y compadeciendo a Keitaro). Naru: Perdón por la actitud pervertida de Keitaro, pero es que es muy tonto...y siento mucho nuestra conducta...(Naru se ve realmente sincera, ahora muy dulce y amigable) y pues él es Keitaro Urashima y participa porque desea sobornar a alguien para que le den el título de la universidad ya. Urd: Wow, pobre chico...no pensé que fuera tan tonto... Naru: Yo soy Naru Narusegawa y estoy aquí porque deseo dinero para continuar mis estudios...y tal vez por la misma razón de Keitaro...ja, ja, es mentira... (Sonríe nerviosa). Urd: ¿No será que te gusta Keitaro, verdad Naru? Naru: ¿Qué...qué dices...? (Ella se pone nerviosa y roja y se disculpa yéndose y murmurando que como le puede gustar alguien tan tonto como él). Motoko: Mi nombre es Motoko Aoyuma y estoy participando para demostrar la superioridad de la mujer sobre el hombre en situaciones extremas, porque deseo ganarles a todos para orgullo propio y de la familia, y para que me sirva como entrenamiento extremo. (Urd la ve muy sorprendida, Motoko habla a su modo característico y parece ahora como Kaiba o Aoshi, solo que más bonita y sonrojable). Urd: ¿Qué pasará si te toca un grupo de puros chicos Motoko?...sé que no te agradan los hombres... Motoko: ¡Espero que no pase eso porque los tendré a raya a todos esos pervertidos! (Motoko se va algo sonrojada por imaginarse tal situación). Kitsune: Hola, mi nombre es Mitsune Konno, pero todos me conocen como Kitsune. Participo porque simplemente no tengo nada mejor que hacer...y porque si gano dinero, eso estará muy bien...para hacer muchas fiestas y beber y divertirse. Y para ver como le va a Keitaro, ja, ja. Urd: Mi justo estilo de vida. Kitsune: ¡Sí sabes vivir entonces! Urd: ¿Qué piensas de los personajes de anime que creen que ustedes no son un anime que debería estar aquí y que solo están porque son un atractivo visual rentable para el público masculino? Kitsune: Se pueden ir mucho a... (Tres minutos de censura). Urd: Bueno...es definitivamente una buena respuesta... (Kitsune se despide de Urd, ambas muy contentas y se va aun riendo). Shinobu: Mi...nombre es Shinobu Maehara...y pues estoy participando porque Keitaro me lo pidió...dice que me servirá...de experiencia para conocer más gente y ser menos tímida...y si ganara, podría gastar el dinero con mi familia y mis amigas y Keitaro...tal vez...podría mejor pedir un deseo... (Shinobu sonríe tímidamente con nervios sin mirar fijamente a Urd, quien la ve pícaramente y la deja ir al verla tan cohibida). Sarah: ¡Yo soy Sarah Macdouglas! Urd: ¿Sarah Mcdonalds? Sarah: ¡Que no!...¡¿No me escuchaste bien?!...¡Sarah Macdouglas! (Urd y ella se molestan mutuamente pero deciden continuar). Urd: Entonces, eres americana...de seguro les serás de ayuda a tus compañeros, en un país donde hablan tu idioma... Sarah: ¡Eso espero y que no me nominen los tontos, estoy aquí porque deseo divertirme en grande y hacer travesuras y fastidiar gente...y pues si gano, le daré el dinero a mi papa para sus investigaciones y una combi nueva! (Urd la ve pensando "Que niña tan más fastidiosa"...Sarah parece saberlo porque la mira enojada). Sarah: ¿Por qué me miras así eh?...¿Bruja de pechos de silicón? Urd: Ay que linda niña...pasa, anda... (Urd finge sonrisa estirada y Sarah se va ignorándola, ya estando lejos, Urd dice que son naturales y que está cegatona). Kaolla: ¡Hola! Urd: Hola niña, tu nombre y tu razón de estar aquí. Kaolla: ¡Soy Kaolla Suu, y estoy aquí solo para divertirme!...soy princesa y rica y no necesito dinero, y si no gano no habrá problema, pero si gano, podré aumentar mi capital para mi tecnología e inventos. (Urd la ve con curiosidad pues parece un chango comiéndose un plátano (trae muchos plátanos bajo un brazo) y ríe contenta de la nada). Urd: Eh...buena suerte entonces Kaolla, pasa. (Kaolla se va saltando como niña feliz riéndose como loca. Urd la ve con una gota y recibe al último grupo de participantes, que acaban de estallar el helicóptero y caminan hacia ella todos negros de humo y desanimados y peleándose. Urd los ve enojada por destruir el transporte y los regaña, ellos escuchan serios y avergonzados). Urd: Tengan más cuidado a la próxima o eso les costará su participación. Gourry: Naga y Rina se pelearon... (Rina le da un golpe a Gourry con el codo en la cara callándole mientras mira a Urd sonriéndole con nervios y simulando inocencia. Urd ya más contenta, ve a su primer entrevistado y al verlo la pupila se le ensancha y se pone coqueta y feliz, Zeros la mira con sus ojillos medio abiertos sonriéndole perversamente). Urd: Hola guapote...¿Cómo te llamas y por qué participas dulzura? Zeros: Mi nombre es Zeros y participo porque...es un secreto. (El hace su clásico gesto patentando indicando que es un secreto y le sonríe a Urd, quien está encantada y lo abraza con coquetería. El se deja hacer y ríe seductoramente). Urd: A ti si te la paso, cuerote. Zeros: Esperaba que una mujer tan hermosa y agradable como tú, me lo permitiera...sabes, es más divertido mantenerlo así... (Philia, detrás de Zelgadiss, este detrás de Ameria y esta detrás de Zeros, los ve con ojos asesinos y los puños temblando de ira, Urd la ignora y se acerca a Zeros, dándole un besote en la mejilla sensualmente. Este se ríe divertido). Rina: ¡¿PODRIAN DEJAR DE ESTAR MAÑOSEANDOSE?!...¡AUN FALTAMOS NOSOTROS! (Urd la ve muy enojada). Urd: Disculpa, pero sigue dando escándalos y NO ENTRAS AL SHOW. (Rina se calla enojada pero amenazada por su incidente en el helicóptero y Naga se ríe de ella, las dos comienzan a pelearse. Zelgadiss suspira contando hasta 10, Ameria está muy avergonzada y Philia no habla del shock del enojo celoso). Zeros: Mejor me voy ya, querida Urd. Nos vemos luego... Urd: Adiós preciosote... (El se va mandándole un beso y ella molesta, se vuelve a Ameria, quien le sonríe y la contenta con esto). Ameria: ¡Primero quiero pedirle disculpas a usted y a los del programa por nuestro comportamiento maleducado y animal! Urd: Está bien... Ameria: ¡Segundo, mi nombre es Ameria y estoy aquí porque deseo ganar y demostrar que la justicia siempre vence al final, que la justicia es el camino de todos y que con el dinero que gane, podré hacer justicia donde hace falta! Urd: Que bien... Ameria: ¡Y tercero y más importante, estoy aquí para conocer a seres que estén perdidos en la oscuridad y que necesitan de mi visión de la justicia y la bondad para enderezar sus caminos y ser gente de bien! (Del bosque, se oyen voces desesperadas). Pegasus: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ME LLEVA EL DIABLO! Kikyou: ¡PREFIERO VOLVER A MORIR! Hao: ¡QUITENMELA, QUITENMELA! Naraku: ¡MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAAA! Sesshoumaru: Espero que no me toque con esa niña... Zeros: ¡NI A MI TAMPOCO! Ameria: ¡¿Lo ves?!...¡Hay muchas almas perdidas en la maldad! (Ameria hecha un chorote de sus discursos de justicia y bondad durante 10 minutos. Urd ve a la chica cansada de su entusiasmo y la hace irse deseándole buena suerte). Zelgadiss: Mi nombre es Zelgadiss y estoy aquí porque deseo encontrar una cura a mi...aspecto...quiero ser normal otra vez. (Urd lo inspecciona de pie a cabeza con mirada pícara y hace que la quimera se sonroje visiblemente y se ponga nervioso). Urd: Pero mi vida, si así estás rebuenote corazón... (Zelgadiss no puede decir nada coherente ante la sugerente mujer y se va, pero Urd le da una nalgada sexy que lo hace correr avergonzado). Urd: Ah...que chico más lindo...y que duro trasero tiene... Philia: Pobre Zelgadiss... Urd: Sigues tú chica. Philia: Mi nombre es Philia Ul Copt...y participo porque deseo ganar y así darle una mejor vida a mi hijito Valgarv...y pues también mejorar mi tienda de vasijas y poner sucursales... Urd: Wow, una madre...¿Oye y el padre es Zeros, ese demonio fabuloso? (Philia se pone roja de la pena de tal sugerencia y se va corriendo sonrojada, dejando a Urd divertida. Al ver quien sigue, casi le da un patatús y da un salto hacia atrás, no creyendo que lo que ve es de verdad). Urd: ¡Madre santa!...sí que me ganaste en esta mujer... Naga: ¡Jo, jo, jo!...mi nombre es Naga la serpiente y participo por dinero y joyas y tesoros y fama y riqueza...¡Jo, jo, jo! Urd: Que bueno que solo concurses por eso... (Urd no puede quitarle la vista a aquellos....bueno, ya saben que, enormes y se pregunta si serán verdaderos o no. Naga se va riendo divertida). Rina: ¡Al fin mi turno! Urd: ¿Y tú quién eres? Rina: ¡Soy la gran hechicera Rina Inverse!...¡LA MEJOR Y MAS CONOCIDA! (Contesta enojada) y estoy aquí porque Gourry: ¡Quiere ganar dinero! (Rina se pone contenta con ese sueño)- Rina: ¡Qué bien me conoces Gourry!...para ser rica y comprar mucha comida... Gourry: ¡Y para ponerse silicón para aumentarse el busto!...bueno al menos así dejas de ser una tabla y puedes hacerle la competencia a Ameria...porque creo que hacérsela a Naga está en chino para cualquiera...solo necesitarías más dinero y Rina: ¡CALLATE CEREBRO DE CHICHARO! (Rina enojada lo agarra y le da varias vueltas en el aire y lo lanza al bosque. El grito de Gourry se escucha alejándose. Urd ve a la pelirroja con espanto y temiendo hacerla enojar más...). Rina: ¡Ese tonto era Gourry Gabriev y participa para comprarse un cerebro nuevo! (Rina se marcha furiosa balbuceando cosas para Gourry. Urd mira a la cámara suspirando aliviada). Urd: Bueno, mi papel aquí ya terminó...conocimos a nuestros participantes y unos están que se caen de hotties y buenotes... (Se ríe) y pues ahora le toca a mi hermanita Skuld, veamos que nos puede decir ella antes de enviarlos en su travesía y darles las primeras notificaciones, ¡Vamos primero contigo Belldandy y luego veremos a Skuld! (Urd se queda anotando el nombre de sus hotties y el nombre de quienes le cayeron mal y se despide mandando besos y saludando a la cámara. La transmisión se corta y sale Belldandy en el estudio, sonriendo nerviosamente por la actitud de su hermana. Belldandy: Bueno público, ya conocimos a nuestros 42 participantes, ahora, ellos se reunirán con Skuld quien les dirá algunas reglas y su primera tarea e indicaciones para comenzar el concurso, Skuld, vamos contigo. (En la pantalla ahora aparece Skuld sola en un paraje con muchos artefactos raros. Sonríe a la cámara con mirada traviesa). Skuld: ¡Esto apenas ha comenzado!...ahora, veremos que están haciendo nuestros participantes y aunque no lo crean, ya se están formando alianzas...wow, que comploteros...ahora, les pondré imágenes de lo que está pasando mientras se conocen y yo aparezco, y solo escucharán mi voz, ¡Corre cámara!  
  
(En un paraje del bosque medio alejado y en penumbras, se ven cuatro siluetas hablando en voz baja). Hao: ¿Entonces qué?...¿Nos aliamos? Naraku: Si hacemos eso, debemos jurarnos lealtad hasta el final, debemos cubrirnos nuestras espaldas unos a otros y no hablar mal de uno de nosotros. Pegasus: Uno de nosotros debe ganar a toda costa... Sesshoumaru: Y el que gane, compartirá el premio con los otros. Hao: Si alguno nos traiciona... Naraku: No vivirá para disfrutar su traición. Lo descuartizaré vivo. Pegasus: Lo más despreciable que puede haber es un traidor entre hermanos. Sesshoumaru: Sin duda alguna. : ¡DEJENME PARTICIPAR POR FAVOR! (Ellos ven hacia un árbol y ven bajar a Zeros quien les suplica como niño riendo. Lo ven con desconfianza). Hao: ¿No dicen que tú eres bien traicionero y convenenciero? Sesshoumaru: ¿Sabes a lo que te expones si nos traicionas gusano? Zeros: ¡NO LO HARE, LO PROMETO! Pegasus: No deberíamos confiar en alguien que está ciego... Zeros: ¡Oye así uso mis ojos...no estoy ciego! Naraku: Bueno, bueno, si eres maléfico, bienvenido al Quinteto Maléfico entonces. Zeros: ¡Gracias!...será muy divertido... (Zeros sonríe y luego se ríe a carcajada abierta perversamente, seguido por Hao, Pegasus, Sesshoumaru y Naraku, todos con las manos en la cintura y riendo con locura). SKULD: COMO VERAN, YA NACIO EL QUINTETO MALEFICO, LOS MALOS NO PIERDEN EL TIEMPO...VEAMOS QUE HACEN LOS OTROS GRUPOS...  
  
(Se ve una explanada donde los demás están reunidos por su grupo de anime, como temiendo mezclarse con otros personajes). SKULD: VEAMOS...EL GRUPO DE SHAMAN KING ESTA REUNIDO TODAVIA, ANNA Y YOU ESTAN DESPIDIENDOSE...MAS BIEN ELLA LO ESTA REGAÑANDO...LEN Y HOROHORO ESTAN PELEANDOSE COMO SIEMPRE, PILIKA Y RYU ESTAN PLATICANDO... EN EL GRUPO DE YUGIOH, TEA Y YUGI ESTAN CONVERSANDO, JOEY Y TRISTAN ESTAN TRATANDO DE SACAR DE SUS CASILLAS A SETO KAIBA, Y MAI PARECE INTERESADA EN OBSERVAR A LOS DEMAS PARA VER QUE ALIANZA PUEDE HACER... EN RUROUNI KENSHIN, KENSHIN Y KAORU ESTAN DESPIDIENDOSE, SANOSUKE PARECE ESTAR MEJOR DE SALUD Y DISCUTE CON UN GOLPEADO YAHIKO, AOSHI Y MISAO ESTAN JUNTOS, EL SERIO Y ELLA COLGADA DE SU BRAZO, Y MEGUMI...PARECE ESTAR OBSERVANDO A MAI... EN INUYASHA, ESTE Y KAGOME ESTAN DISCUTIENDO COMO SIEMPRE...QUE NOVEDAD...MIROKU DISCUTE CON UNA SANGO MOLESTA Y KIKYOU...¡HA DESAPARECIDO!... CON LOS DE LOVE HINA, KEITARO ESTA CON NARU, ESTA ESTA REGAÑANDOLE AL PARECER...MOTOKO ESTA COMO EN UN TIPO DE TRANCE DE JOGA...KITSUNE FUMA Y SHINOBU HABLA CON ELLA, Y KAOLLA Y SARAH PARECEN ESTAR PLANEANDO TRAVESURAS... Y CON LOS DE SLAYERS, NAGA Y RINA SIGUEN DISCUTIENDO, GOURRY SIGUE INCONCIENTE AL CUIDADO DE AMERIA Y ZELGADISS HABLA CON PHILIA... ASI ESTAN LAS COSAS POR AHORA...VEAMOS COMO VAN NUESTROS MALOSOS...  
  
(De vuelta al Quinteto Maléfico)... Naraku: En eso quedamos entonces. : ¿Se puede saber por qué no fui invitada a este bando? (Ellos ven a Kikyou acercarse con una mirada nada molesta, más bien, perversa). Sesshoumaru: Kikyou...bueno, no me agradas del todo pero eres malvada...eso me basta. Naraku: No pensé que te interesara... Kikyou: ¿No será porque soy mujer, verdad? Pegasus: Claro que no...si deseas unirte, puedes hacerlo... Hao: Pero debes seguir nuestras reglas...y jurarnos lealtad. Zeros: Será más divertido entonces... (Ella se acerca despacio como cuidando que nadie la vea y hacen todos una bolita como esas de los equipos de beisbol y comienzan a murmurar). Pegasus: Oigan hermanos maléficos, deseo pedirles un favorcito... Naraku: ¿Qué cosa Pegasus? Pegasus: Si pueden sacar a Yugi o a Seto...será un gran regalo de hermanos. Naraku: En ese caso, a mí ayúdenme con Inuyasha... Sesshoumaru: Lo mismo digo... Kikyou: Yo también...y si pueden con esa boba de Kagome, será un gran, gran regalo... Zeros: Yo no tengo enemigos declarados...pero si pueden eliminar a Rina o al chico piedra... Hao: A mí ayúdenme con mi hermanito...y de paso con el presumido de Len y el bobalicón de Horohoro... Naraku: Pero creo que todos coincidimos en que nuestro enemigo más peligroso es... Hao: Esa niña Ameria... Zeros: Ay sí, ustedes no han convivido con ella...pero es tan insistente y...justa... (Todos hicieron cara de desagrado. Luego acuerdan también irse contra ella y terminan riéndose juntos malvadamente). SKULD: ASI PINTAN LAS COSAS EN ESTE BANDO...POBRE INUYASHA, ES EL QUE MAS ENEMIGOS TIENE POR AHORA NADA MAS...VOLVAMOS CON LOS OTROS, YA QUE ES HORA DE QUE YO ME PRESENTE...  
  
(Donde todos están reunidos, aparece Skuld de pronto con una computadora entre manos). Skuld: ¡Por favor reúnanse frente a mí porque esto ya comienza! (Todos hacen caso y el bando maléfico aparece de pronto haciéndose los inocentes). Skuld: Bueno, bueno, yo soy Skuld, la hermana menor de Urd y Belldandy, y seré su guía en este show, durante su travesía en el bosque y en la casa y lo que falte, seré la única persona con la que hablen y les daré las reglas, tareas, equipo y demás que vaya surgiendo, comenzaré con decirles que los he dividido en grupos de 6 personas formando 7 equipos, estos siete equipos serán con los que avanzarán por el bosque ya luego, y con el que llegarán a la casa, será un miembro de cada anime por equipo, para que se conozcan y no haya favoritismos, estos equipos cuando yo les avise, tendrán una competencia para determinar quien será el jefe de cada equipo que los guiará y decidirá por el resto, y que luego, tendrá la obligación o privilegio de nominar a tres de sus compañeros y sus otros dos compañeros no nominados y no jefe, salvarán a uno. Los otros dos estarán a votación del público y solo uno saldrá del programa. Esto es por cada equipo. Primero, debo advertirles que aquí no podrán usar ni espíritus, ni espadas, armas, tecnología, cigarros, alcohol, cartas, poderes raros ni magia ni nada, solo serán ustedes, su cerebro y su cuerpo. (Varios brazos se alzan al cielo desesperadamente como buscando resignación). Seto: ¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Len: ¡¿COMO GOLPEARE A TODOS ESTOS ESTUPIDOS?! Horohoro: ¡ME LLEVA LA QUE ME TRAJO! Inuyasha: ¡MALDITA SEA...HIJO DE $#/&*+**/! (Censurado al fin). (Motoko simplemente se desmayó de la impresión de saberse indefensa). Rina: ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO MALDITA SEA! Skuld: Ya ya pues... (Los mira molesta por la interrupción). Así será más entretenido para mí y para el público. Inuyasha: ¡SERA PARA TI MOCOSA!...¡NO PUEDO ESTAR MAS AQUI, AHHHH!...¡MALDICION...HIJOS DE...#%/%&$&%...MIERDA...$/%$%#&! Skuld: ¡YA CALLATE QUE NO TE ALCANZAMOS A CENSURAR! (Skuld saca un control especial y oprime un botón e Inuyasha sufre una descarga de 10,000 voltios que lo cruzan entero y casi le hacen rayos x gratis. Todos lo ven caer echando humo e ido, Yahiko ve a Skuld enojado. Kagome se arrodilla avergonzada para ver si aun respira). Yahiko: ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? (Y señala el control que tiene la chica entre manos. Ella sonríe divertida y con cierta locura que asusta a todos). Skuld: Esto, mi querido Yahiko, es mi controlador sobre ustedes, resulta que les puse un chip especial en sus cabezotas cuando los traje en los helicópteros...y si ustedes infringen una regla de las que les dije, sobre usar cosas indebidas, solo necesitaré oprimir un botón y les pasará lo mismo que al perrito sarnoso... Sesshoumaru: Está bien que odie a Inuyasha...pero también soy un perrito... Skuld: Y al haber recibido 10 descargas, quedan descalificados inmediatamente. También lo usaré si están fastidiando demasiado... Joey: ¡Eso no es justo! Skuld: ¿Y tú por qué te quejas si no tienes ningún talento especial? Joey: ... (Joey prefiere solo susurrar sus groserías, Skuld le mira sonriendo complacida). Skuld: En fin es hora de continuar...les decía que los he dividido en grupos de seis personas. Para esto, utilicé el siempre confiable y tecnológicamente avanzado, imposible de copiar, infalible e indestructible método de elección...Tin Marín. You: ¿Qué es Tin Marín?...suena chistoso...ji, ji... (Todos ven a You con sendas gotas de pensar que está tonto. Skuld orgullosa le mira algo enfadada también). Skuld: No puedo creer que no lo conozcas...el De Tin Marín de don pingué, cucara macara quiqueré fue, yo no fui, fue teté, pégale, pégale con el pie, que ésta mera fue. You: Que gracioso...ji, ji... Horohoro: ¡¿TIENES TANTA TECNOLOGIA Y USASTE ESA TONTERIA PARA DIVIDIRNOS?! Joey: ¡ES UN INSULTO! Yahiko: ¡NO PENSE QUE FUERAS UN FRAUDE NIÑA GENIO! (Skuld simplemente toma el control remoto y oprime los tres botones correspondientes a ellos, y sufren la misma suerte que el pobre Inuyasha. Los demás prefieren mantener su boca cerrada). Skuld: Que bueno que se me ocurrió algo así...cuando me fastidian no cuentan las descargas entre las 10 eh...ja, ja, así que puedo darles cuantas quiera...y continuaré entonces, SI NO HAY NADIE MAS QUE QUIERA PASARSE DE CHISTOSITO... (Todos se ponen un cierre en la boca y Skuld abre la pantalla de su computadora). Skuld: Bueno se me van juntando a quienes nombre, el primer equipo, el equipo 1 está compuesto por: You, Tristan, Kaoru, Inuyasha, Kitsune y Ameria. (Ellos se juntan mirándose unos a otros, Inuyasha es el único que parece de mal humor) El equipo 2 está compuesto por: Hao, Joey, Aoshi, Miroku, Motoko y Gourry. Motoko: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!...YO...YO...NO PUEDO...ESTAR SOLA...ENTRE ¡CINCO HOMBRES! Miroku: ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?...solo una mujer... (Motoko se desmaya de la impresión y Gourry alcanza a cacharla en vez de Miroku quien se queda con las ganas para burla de Sango). Skuld: Equipo 3, serán Len, Mai, Megumi, Naraku, Naru y Rina. (Ellos se reúnen y se miran con ojos de pistola, analizándose como si fueran gatos invadiendo territorio ajeno, Mai y Megumi inmediatamente hacen migas y Len está furioso de que sean más mujeres...(Y que mujeres)...) El equipo 4 está hecho por: Horohoro, Seto, Kenshin, Sango, Kaolla y Philia. (Ellos se juntan y se miran en silencio, al parecer Horohoro ya le agarró manía a Kaiba). El siguiente, el 5, está compuesto por: Anna, Tea, Misao, Seshoumaru, Sarah y Zelgadiss. (Ellos se unen en silencio como el anterior y mirándose como si fueran bichos raros). El número 6 es para Pilika, Pegasus, Yahiko, Kikyou, Zeros y Keitaro. (Zeros, Pegasus y Kikyou de inmediato se sienten bien entre ellos, recuerden que son del bando maléfico) Y el último es para Ryu, Yugi, Sanosuke, Aome, Shinobu y Naga. (Estos se unen y parece ser que se agradan todos del todo). (Skuld hace una pausa y mira a todos los equipos con una sonrisa satisfecha). Skuld: Bien, ahora, necesito un nombre para cada equipo...y voy a preguntarle a alguien de sus compañeros como lo nombrará...empezaré con el 1, y el nombre me lo dará...¡You! (You se rasca la cabeza preguntándose porque él, sus compañeros lo ven desesperándose). You: Bueno...un nombre...es que no se me ocurre ninguno...ji, ji, ji...pero...bueno...el equipo...equipo...no sé...¿1? (Skuld y el resto lo ven como si estuviera tarado y sus compañeros de anime avergonzados (menos Ryu) y Skuld suspira anotando el "difícil" nombre del equipo). Skuld: Equipo 2, será...Gourry. (Skuld sonríe con burla y satisfacción, pues deliberadamente escogió a los más tontos o lentos o buenos o enojones para elegir el nombre). Gourry: ¿Yo?...bueno...este...un nombre...un nombre...el equipo...¿Estrellita? Hao: Wow, te felicito, ese nombre me trae viejos recuerdos, sabes. (Solo él lo felicita porque el resto del equipo lo ve como si estuviera hiper tarado y casi matándole considerando el nombre rídiculo. Motoko está apartada aun lamentándose su mala suerte y casi en shock). Skuld: Equipo 3, el nombre lo dirá...Rina... Rina: ¡¿Yo?!...bueno, seremos los...los...los...¡Inverse! Naraku: ¡Pero qué egocéntrica nos saliste tablita! Rina: ¡¿QUE DIJISTE MANDRIL?! Len: Es lo que yo hubiera hecho...poner mi lindo nombre... (Mai, Megumi y Naru prefieren no decir nada y se quedan mirando a sus compañeros como si fueran una clase de peste). Skuld: Equipo 4, el nombre lo elegirá...Kaolla. Kaolla: ¡Hurrah!...¡Seremos los Bananas! (Dicen alzando el último plátano que le queda de todos los que traía. Su equipo la ve como si fuera una loquita necesitada de compasión y no dicen nada aunque sus caras muestran desconcierto o síntomas de avergonzamiento total). Skuld: Equipo 5, el nombre lo elegirá Misao. Misao: ¡Hurrah!, escojo el nombre de ¡Oniwabanshuu!...¡El mejor grupo de espías en el mundo! (Sus compañeros la ven queriendo fusilarla con los ojos, Tea y Zelgadiss son los únicos que se compadecen de su tontería). Skuld: Equipo 6, el nombre me lo dirá...Yahiko. Yahiko: ¡Al fin me toca ganar en algo!...Escojo...escojo...¡Los Myoujin!...tendrán el privilegio de usar mi famoso apellido... Kikyou: Genial...otro egocéntrico que no ha tenido nada en su miserable vida y quiere adueñarse de algo... Pegasus: Que gente tan patética... Pilika: ¡ES UN NOMBRE ASQUEROSO! Zeros: Ja, ja, ja... Keitaro: ... (Yahiko se deprime con los comentarios de sus compañeros y una nube gris le cubre). Skuld: Y último equipo, el nombre lo escogerá...¡Yugi! Yugi: ¿Yo?...pero no sé... (Sus compañeros lo ven sonrientes y apoyándole...wow, hay un equipo que parece que se querrá). Yugi: No se me ocurre nada bueno...será...(Y de pronto se transforma en Yami y enigmáticamente le sonríe a Skuld). Los Faraones. (Sus compañeros saltan de contento porque les gustó el nombre y se abrazan haciéndole bolita a Yami (imagínense a Naga saltando) y los demás equipos los ven como si fueran de otro mundo extraño y lejano). Skuld: Bien, tengo a Los Uno, los Estrellita, los Inverse, los Bananas, los Oniwabanshuu, los Myoujin y los Faraones. Ese será el nombre con el que serán conocidos durante esta primera parte del show durante su travesía por el bosque. Antes de darles su equipo para el camino y explicarles algunas cositas extras, les tengo su primera tarea, para que el público decida que equipo es el ganador y luego se les dará su recompensa. De eso hablaremos después de estos comerciales, ¡Vámonos! (Corte a comerciales). 


End file.
